


[Podfic] best date a girl could ask for

by ofjustimagine



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 12:11, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/><i>Being a creature of the night hasn't gotten old, and Karlie's not sure it ever will.</i></p><p>Vampire queen Taylor keeps her nights busy. Karlie is happy to be her familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] best date a girl could ask for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [best date a girl could ask for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738498) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1GRLGgL)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1DWC9HB)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-date-girl-could-ask-for)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

VAMPIRE QUEEN TAYLOR. How am I supposed to resist?! And then you add in Karlie and I'm well beyond 100% sold. Thanks again to Gorgeous Nerd for having blanket permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
